


Purr

by Fic_Request_Blog



Series: Star Trek Drabbles [4]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Some Humor, Telepathy, Vulcans are cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Request_Blog/pseuds/Fic_Request_Blog
Summary: A slap-dash story where Spock accidentally bonds with Jim and Bones (but the two humans were really already bonded to him anyways, why be upset to make it official, Spock?)





	1. Chapter 1

Spock relaxed back into the couch, amusement glittering in his eyes as he watched Leonard and Jim bickering over a chessboard in the captain's private quarters.

Allowing his eyes to slide shut, Spock focused on the hint of gravel in the doctor's growls, the richness of his captain's laughter. The scent of chamomile and whiskey clung to the air like mist, pervasive yet calming. 

Click. A chess piece moved, soft but sure. The captain's easy intelligence goading his friend's formidable temper. Clack. Quick retaliation, irritation radiating from a forced play.

A huff. A chuckle.

Clink. Jim sighed, the curl of a smirk audible in the satisfied breath.

Spock could see the furrow in Leonard's brows, even behind his eyelids, the frown certainly met by a grin. Spock could see it so easily, like the rolling sands of his home that still entered his dreams each night. The golden brilliance of his captain's mind, the scarlet determination of his doctor's thoughts. He no longer needed to touch them to picture the flow and ebb, the tides of their minds. Not anymore.

This was home. This sea of yellow and red cascading around him, constant in its motion, was home. He fit here, comfortable, a current that complemented his pace. He fit in their easy bickering, their command strategy, their thought patterns.

He fit here in a way he had never known before. It was simple and easy in the most complex, jarring way. He was sure even after the years they planned to stay together, even after every mission they would complete, that he would never fully understand the jumbled perfection that was the Enterprise. 

This was home.

He fit here.

Home.

 

Jim looked up from the chessboard, confusion clear on his face as he glanced between Spock and Bones.

"Uh...is he...is he purring?"

McCoy stared at the motionless Vulcan on the couch as he noticed the deep humming coming from his chest.

"Do you think that's a good sound? Is he okay?"

"Only one to find out", he answered, grabbing his tricorder to perch on the couch next to Spock.

After a few moments he shrugged, brows in a familiar furrow, "All his vitals are fine. Looks like he's asleep or he's meditating. Didn't know he made sounds when he did, though."

When Jim sat on the other side of their Vulcan, Bones passed him the scans with a gruff mutter.

"I wish he'd actually talk to us about his physiology."

 

Closer. Home.

Home is closer.

Satisfied. Home is closer.

Content. Content.

 

"I think he got louder."

They stared at Spock.

"Think we should try waking him?"

"Maybe?"

Jim reached out slowly, placing his hand on the Vulcan's forearm to shake lightly.

He didn't get the chance to do so.

 

Gold burst across Spock's mind, a star coming to life behind his eyes, full, vibrant life flowing through his synapses. 

Perfection.

He pressed against the heat, wrapping and curling into the brilliant light pulsing like the beat of a heart.

 

McCoy almost yelped as Spock literally pulled Jim on top of him, one hand anchored around the man's waist, the other firmly pressed to his face. Bones recognized the placement of the fingers and was already reaching out before he realized the look on Jim's face wasn't upset.

 

Scarlet engulfed them, a raging fire of emotions burning into them, extraordinary and intense.

Beautiful.

Heat. So much heat.

Spock pulled it closer, both of them, so bright, so warm.

He let it consume him, let it take over, mixing until the tendrils of thought were so entwined he could no longer distinguish beginnings from ends, insides from outsides.

He felt whole.

Complete.

 

Jim blinked, eyelashes brushing against warm skin. A spicy, dry scent clung to him as he nuzzled closer.

He was straddling Spock's lap, head buried in the crook of his shoulder, chest to chest, breath slow as the fog in his mind began to clear.

"Mmuphummmph..."

Spock hummed in response to Bones' mumble, tucking him closer to his side, an arm slipping between Spock and Jim's stomachs.

"Mmmmm."

"T'hy'la."

Spock had yet to open his eyes, merely allowing himself to relax into the warm embrace of the two men's minds, floating in the surface emotions just above their thoughts.

Jim smiled, "Mmmm, love you too..."

"Mwaa? Wha happen?"

"Mmm?"

Bones tried again, "Wha jus happen?"

"Think Spock said he loves us."

"No, the min stuff."

Shifting, Spock rested his head on the doctor's, "We bonded."

Jim snuggled closer just as Spock went rigid beneath him, eyes snapping open in shock, "We bonded."

"You said that..."

"We bonded. I unconsciously initiated a bond between us in a meditative state."

"Mph, not so many big words..."

Bones nodded, "Yeah...and whatever it was, was nice."

Jim smiled, mouthing at Spock's throat, "Yeah."

"You...you do not understand. We...I...Vulcans do not initiate mind melds without permission. It...it is not allowed. It is not right. It is an invasion of the mind. To initiate a bond without permission would be...worse. A bond...is a connection between minds. We would...are able to feel one another's emotions, even without physical touch."

Tipping his head to get more comfortable, Bones asked, "Can you read our minds?"

"Yes."

Jim leaned over to plant a sloppy kiss on his doctor's mouth, earning him a small pout, "Are you going to read our minds?"

"Not without permission."

Leaning forward, Jim gave Spock a sloppy kiss as well, for good measure. 

Spock stared at him, confusion flitting through dark eyes, "You are not upset."

Bones snorted, sitting up a bit more to get his mouth in easy reach of Jim's lazy pecks, "Not like we can't figure each other out anyways. Now I can just do it from the medbay."

"We should do it again."

Spock just stared at them as Jim grinned.

"Oh, right. Meant to ask. Were you purring?"

Spock didn't answer, just laid his fingers over their meld points.

 

This time they heard the humming in their minds.  



	2. Sequel to Purr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for a continuation of Purr, so here is an entirely self-indulgent fluff piece a regular morning for the triumvirate.

Spock relaxed, his fingers brushing back the hair on Leonard’s forehead. The man frowned slightly in his sleep. Tightening his hold, the doctor curled his arm more firmly across Spock’s waist before resuming his deep breathing.

The man emanated surprisingly few emotions in his slumber this morning. There was simply a soft, comfortable thrum of contented warmth washing across his bond. The easy weight of Leonard’s mind pulled Spock back into his dreams, dreams of downy clouds and smooth sand.

Spock drifted in and out of sleep, at once lying in an endless desert and yet in the arms of his lovers. He turned his nose into the crown of Jim’s hair, petting Leonard’s head as the two men slept.

He wasn’t always certain who’s dreams were whose. The deserts of Vulcan were of course his own, but the others were sometimes harder to place. There were tall woods made of purple groves, Klingon warbirds swooping in endless space, and the bridge of the Enterprise in perfect detail. There were dreams of oceans, deep and filled with flitting creatures only vaguely resembling fish. All three of them had lived so much of their lives side by side, Spock would never know from whose eyes he beheld these dreamscapes.

He simply knew that he had stood beside them at the time.

Jim’s mind bubbled up from the well of his unconscious, unfurling across Spock like the sun, spilling into the cracks and crevices of his dreams. A sleepy smile pressed into Spock’s shoulder as Jim wiggled into wakefulness, fingers lacing with the Vulcan’s. There was no intent in the action, though perhaps later, just the joy of being able to hold them. 

“Hey, Spock.”

Finally opening his eyes, Spock smiled at the easy love threading into his thoughts, “Good morning, Jim.”

Blue eyes grinned back at him, soft lips peppering little kisses across his cheeks, across the bridge of his nose, and finally his lips, chaste and leisurely. He returned them in kind, relishing Jim’s quiet laughter.

“How long you been awake?”

Pressing their foreheads together, Spock closed his eyes again, “Since you awoke.”

The man in his arms hummed, stretching out stiff legs to tangle them with Spock’s, “Mmm, good. What time is it?”

Each word brushed their lips together gently, “It is exactly one hour and forty-three minutes until the start of alpha shift.”

“Mmm, guess we should get up so we can have some breakfast.”

Spock was about to concur, but was interrupted by incoherent grumbling. The slow tide of Leonard’s mind gradually rose to meet them, strong and engulfing.

“-and never let a man sleep in. Be the death a’ me.”

Jim’s smile pressed against his own lips distracted Spock from replying, but nonetheless he was still able to pull Leonard up so his head rested atop Spock’s chest. The man curled into the warmth, one hand stretching over to Jim’s hip.

“Morning, sunshine! Ready to meet the day?”

“You can shove yer day where the sun don’t shine, corn-boy.”

Jim laughed, finally squirming until he could sit up and card his fingers through Leonard’s mussed hair, “Aww, don’t be like that. I’m about to go get you coffee.”

That did stop the grumbling, but did not entice Leonard to open his eyes, nor to rouse in any noticeable way. Spock replaced Jim’s hand with his own as Jim shimmied off the bed, stroking the doctor’s hair in an attempt to pull him from sleep. The action did not seem to be particularly effective.

Jim wandered to the replicator in the corner of his quarters, keying in the appropriate order. Spock watched quietly, admiring the muscle in the man’s legs and back. As his eyes rose slowly to meet Jim’s, Spock raised a brow, letting out a slight huff at the exaggerated wink his lover gave him.

The smell of coffee wafted across the short distance and at last Leonard stirred. The doctor groaned, curling into a hard ball before stretching out, bleary eyes crinkling at the corners as Spock traced a line down his spine. 

“See somethin’ ya like, darlin’?”

Spock simply gave a half shrug, “Yes.”

Leonard grinned, pulling himself up onto all fours to crawl up far enough that he could lay a kiss, more teeth than lips, on Spock.

“Well, ain’t that a shame.”

Spock cocked his head to the side as the man clambered off the bed, “Why would that be a shame?”

Leonard threw a cocky grin over his shoulder, already reaching towards Jim and the coffee in the man’s hands, “Cuz you ain’t gettin’ any this mornin’.”

Barking a laugh, Jim surrendered the coffee for a kiss of his own, “Ouch, Bones. Tough love.”

“Mmm, not my fault y’all both woke me up this late.”

Jim pulled on his gold shirt as Spock finished tucking in the bed covers, watching with an appreciative whistle as Leonard bent to pick up his own shirt. 

“Yeah, yeah, you ain’t gettin’ any this mornin’ either, Jimmy.”

Laughing, Jim used Spock’s shoulder to balance as he pulled on a pair of pants, “Hey, doesn’t mean I can’t check out the goods. And, hey, wait, when did you even get dressed, Spock? I still don’t get how you do that.”

Spock let just the tips of his mouth tilt up, helping Jim to tame some of the hairs sticking up from his head, “I did not allow myself to become distracted from my task.”

Leonard gave a derisive snort and Jim grinned, “It was worth it.”

Spock conceded the point, “I do not disagree.”

Rolling his eyes, Leonard was the first out the door, closely followed by his captain and commander, “Flattery’s still not gettin’ either of you any.”

Grinning, Jim waggled his eyebrows, “Yet.”

Leonard gave him a wicked smile back, agreeing, “Yet.”

Spock followed just a step behind them, hands clasped behind his back. Over their bond, he let out a deep, relaxed hum.


End file.
